


The months before Finals

by TeaIsMyWeed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Destruction of Fridges, Explosions, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roman and Remus are Rich as Frick, Vandalism, like really rich, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaIsMyWeed/pseuds/TeaIsMyWeed
Summary: Nerdalicious: GUYS WE NEED TO STUDY FOR FINALSX-iety: DudeJayJay: Finals are in four monthsPattoncake: This is just a Logan thingPattoncake: he thinks everyone should study 4 months before Finals
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The group chat full of absolute  
> C H A O S .
> 
> X-iety-Virgil  
> JayJay-Janus  
> Wroammin-Roman  
> RomanHater-Remus  
> Pattoncake-Patton   
> Nerdalicious-Logan

—Roman created a chat

—Roman added Patton, Logan, Virgil, Remus, and Janus to the chat

—Janus named Roman “Wroammin”

Wroammin: D U D E

—Janus named themself Snek boi

—Remus named Snek boi “Double D”

Double D: N O .

—Double D named themself J-Dee

—Remus named J-Dee “JayJay”

JayJay: fine.

\--Remus named themself RomanHater

Wroammin: HEY

RomanHater: dude I’m talking bout romance

RomanHater: but this works too

Wroammin: rude

Virgil: dude

Virgil: THATS A GOOD IDEA

\--Virgil named themself DontYouJustHateRoman

Wroammin: B E T R A Y A L

Wroammin: LoLo help me!

Logan: Don’t worry Roman

\--Logan named DontYouJustHateRoman “DontYouHateAnxiety”

DontYouHateAnxiety: oooh

Wroammin: thx! <3

DontYouHateAnxiety: lemme just

\--DontYouHateAnxiety Changed Logan’s name to Nerdalicious

\--DontYouHateAnxiety Changed their name to X-iety 

X-iety:There

Patton: I wanna join!

\--Patton changed their name to “Pattoncake”

Pattoncake: Yay!


	2. THe Aro Problemo (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wroammin: G U Y S
> 
> Pattoncake: yes?
> 
> Nerdalicious: What do you want, Roman?
> 
> JayJay: ;d
> 
> Wroammin: I HAVE TO GET REMUS AND VIRGIL TOGETHER
> 
> JayJay: Laugh
> 
> Pattoncake: (did he just say laugh)

\--Wroammin has made "OPERATION DUKEXIETY"

\--Wroammin added Nerdalicious, Pattoncake, and JayJay to "OPERATION DUKEXIETY'

Wroammin: G U Y S

Pattoncake: yes?

Nerdalicious: What do you want, Roman?

JayJay: ;d

Wroammin: I HAVE TO GET REMUS AND VIRGIL TOGETHER

JayJay: Laugh

Pattoncake: (did he just say laugh)

Nerdalicious: I'm afraid I don't follow.

JayJay: Roman thinks he can get Virgil and Remus together

Wroammin: I Can!

JayJay: whatever

JayJay: just tell me when you're doing this "magical romance idea"

Wroammin: n o w .

JayJay: oh shit really

JayJay im coming

\--Wroammin has left the chat!

\--JayJay has left the chat!

Pattoncake: what just happened?

Nerdalicious: I assume that Roman believes that his brother and Virgil are harboring Romantic feelings for each other.

Nerdalicious: but I have gathered enough evidence to prove that the two are possibly aromantic, or have little to no romantic feelings

Pattoncake: you know what they say!

Nerdalicious: what does whom say-

Pattoncake: never assume!

Pattoncake: it makes an ass out of you and me!

Nerdalicious:

Nerdalicious: Patton NO-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2?  
> coming soon!


	3. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wroammin: Roman  
> Nerdalicious: Logan  
> Pattoncake: Patton  
> X-iety: Virgil  
> ToasterNoodles: Remus  
> ShutUpJan: Janus

Wroammin: Remus?

ToasterNoodles: Yes my amazing brother? 😁

Wroammin: Where’s the fridge?

ToasterNoodles: 

ToasterNoodles: ..what?

Wroammin: the fridge.

Wroammin: Where. Is. It.

ToasterNoodles: I...

ToasterNoodles: don’t know

ToasterNoodles: but we should probably ask where Janus is too

Pattoncake: WHAT

Pattoncake: WHERE IS JANUS

Nerdalicious: Why are there so many notifications?

Nerdalicious: 

Nerdalicious: Oh.

X-iety: is Jan gone?

Wroammin: Remus

Wroammin: WHERE IS THE FRIDGE AND JANUS

Nerdalicious: Are the fridge and Janus together?

ToasterNoodles: idk

X-iety: did you guys hear that?

Nerdalicious: I did.

Wroammin: I did!

Pattoncake: I DID!

ToasterNoodles: I did!

X-iety: it sounded like an explosion

Pattoncake: JANUS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I did not expect to get many views so Thank you! You guys inspired me to make another chapter(was already going to make one just didn’t know when) and so here you go!   
> Kudos’ and Comments would be amazing  
> And I hope to flesh this story out!


End file.
